h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Pool
Moon Pool is a special, supernatural pool with the power to transform normal people into merpeople when the Full Moon passes over. The Moon Pool has its own special type of water, called Moon Water, that has its own special abilities, granting humans merperson's powers that gradually loses balances if they somehow absorbs it. The Moon Pool in Mako Island is known to be the first Moon Pool created in Earth, as Mako Island as responsible to create the many others across the seas. It is why because it is so famous and why the ancient merman pod managed to absorb its magic. Moon Pools are sentient creatures that can give any powers it chooses to the recently transformed human in its waters. History Mako Island was formed after a comet crashed into the Earth. However, millions of shards impacted in the seas creating Moon Pools wherever they landed. Every pod, consisting of hundreds of mermaids and mermen, became linked with a specific Moon Pool, that granted every of them across the seas their magic, and every pod were established around these Moon Pools to live and protect their magical source. In the mid eighteenth century, a mermaid named Eva used the Moon Pool in the Sea Caves of Ireland the create the original Tower of Light to change the course of a comet that was about to hit Earth. In the late 1990s, a young girl named Bella was transformed in the same place when she was nine years old. The first known people to become mermaids in Australia were Gracie, Louise Chatham and Julia, all of whom were transformed in the 1950s and were given special powers. In Mid-2000s, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick were transformed into mermaids in the Moon Pool. Charlotte Watsford, Gracie's granddaughter, also became a mermaid in the same place. However, as she entered alone and after the most recent planetary alignment, she received the three mermaid powers and its amplified versions. Mako Island's Moon Pool is destroyed in Season 3 by Sophie, Ryan and Zane. Despite its destruction in Season 3, the Moon Pool somehow becomes active once again in Mako: Island of Secrets where a young boy named Zac Blakely regains his merman form and powers when he falls into the moon pool. Later, his girlfriend Evie McLaren would accidently become a mermaid as well. In Mako: Island of Secrets, the Moon Pool is completely different in appearance than how it appeared in H2O; the original entrance from land has disappeared, instead it was relocated to another side of the cave. According to Rikki in Mako: Island of Secrets, the Moon Pool's new appearance has been around since she and the others left, implying that they are somehow responsible for its remodeling. When the Comet was about to collide with Earth, the moon waterfall created a Water Tentacle to warn the mermaids about it. The Moon Pool, when the Full Moon is up, has the power to break the powerful Tailless Spell. Events Despite being the souce of every mermaid and mermen's magic, any Moon Pool can turn any human that stays in it into a merpeople, when the Full Moon is up, granting them any powers it choose. However, all Moon Pools around the Earth generate different magnetism and effects depending on its phases and the planetary alignments. *'Special Planetary Alignment': During a rare planetary alignment, the moon will increase the powers of a mermaid or merman that once were humans, granting them weather powers if they are in the Moon Pool during the event. *'The Moon of Fifty Years': At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid or merman that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during this event, they will lose their tails and all of their powers, returning to be a human once again. *'Lunar Eclipse': During a Lunar Eclipse, any merpeople that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during the event, they will lose their tails and powers by 12 hours. After this period, they will be once a mermaid or merman again. Mermaids who were born in the sea are immune to all of these events, and they only have temporary or permanent effects on mermaids that once were humans. Trivia *Both the Crystals and Moon Rings store moonlight and can be used to simulate a Full Moon. *The Sea Caves of Ireland is another Moon Pool known in Earth. *A potion of full moon magic amplified by fifty which causes magic-made merpeople to lose their mer-form, has to be used in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. Gallery pl:Księżycowe jeziorko pt:Piscina da Lua ru:Лунный бассейн Category:Known things Category:Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Mako Island Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures